Of Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies
by Sleepless-in-New York
Summary: Thoughts of the Seven Friends of Narnia plus Susan. Each one takes place at different times.
1. Kings and Queens

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or the song lyrics, they belong to their respective artists._

_Summary: Thoughts of the Seven Friends of Narnia plus Susan. Each one takes place at different times._

_**Of Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies**_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

I have lost my way more than once, but my family has always put me back on track. It is time that I found my faith and kept it. I have said and done things that are not okay, but that is human nature. Only now do I understand what Alsan meant all those years ago. Never again will I lose my faith. I am Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia.

_My roots are planted in the past_

_And though my life is changing fast_

_Who I am is who I want to be_

I have cried for too long, it time to move on and make my siblings proud. The time for wanting to grow up has passed, I have a home and a life that I need to begin living. I have made many mistakes but I have learned from them. Only now do I understand what Edmund said to me before they were killed. I remember something that I never should have forgotten. I am Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia.

_Every time you get up__  
><em>_And get back in the race__  
><em>_One more small piece of you__  
><em>_Starts to fall into place_

I have kept silent for many years, because I am the silent support of the family. It is time for my older siblings to understand where and how they went wrong. I have always been the one shadow, cunning and devious. Only now do I understand the lesson that I learned so long ago. I will always be their silent support. I am Edmund the Just, King of Narnia.

_Keep on believing, don't give in__  
><em>_It'll come and make you whole again__  
><em>_It always will, it always does__  
><em>_Love is unstoppable_

I have always tried to have faith, but it is hard to keep when the people around you lose it. It is time help others find their faith starting with my own family. I have faith that things will get better in the future. Only now do I understand I cannot do it alone, I need my older brother Edmund. I will lean on Ed as we move to the unknown future. I am Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia.

A/N: Susan's part is from the Last Battle and when she remembers what Ed said I will leave that to the reader's imagination.

Please R&R

~Sleepless_in_New York

Of Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies


	2. Lords and Ladies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia it belongs to C.S. Lewis. I also do not any of the songs they belong to their respective artists. _

_Summary: Thoughts of the Seven Friends of Narnia plus Susan. Each one takes place at different times. _

_**Of Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies**_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Till they're before your eyes_

I have always tried to be open minded, but it is hard when people around you are stuck in their ways. It is time to change this, to teach our children how think for themselves. I have great hope for the future for both Narnia and England. Only now do I understand why we were sent there and the lessons that I learned. I will continue to teach the young to be open-mined. I am Digory, Lord of Narnia.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

I have always tried to do the right thing, but it is hard, when all people do is forget the difference between right and wrong, which in truth is something that must be learned by doing. I have faith in the youth of today that they strive to do the right thing even if it seems to be the wrong thing to do. Only now do I realize the impact that Narnia and my human friends had on me. I will always be willing to lead an ear. I am Polly, Lady of Narnia.

_And I got my heart set on what happens next_

_I got my eyes wide it's not over yet_

_We are miracles and we're not alone_

I have been mean for too long, but maybe it is time for a change of heart. It is time for me to grow up and become a person that my cousins would respect. I have a new goal for the future and it is to become friends with the people that I was so mean to back then. Only now do I understand the lessons that being a dragon taught me. I will continue to be nice to other people. I am Eustace, Lord of Narnia.

_Open your arms_

_You will find the answer_

_When you answer to the call_

I have always tried to be loyal to my friends, but it is hard when all around you people betray trust that has been given? It is time I let my friends know that my loyalty comes at a price. I will always be willing to give people a helping hand, but my trust will be harder to get. Only now do I understand the lessons that Narnia can teach the heart and the mind. I am always loyal to my friends. I am Jill, Lady of Narnia

A:N? Sorry this took so long to finish! Please R&R!

~Sleepless_in_New York


	3. Song List

Author's Note:

Chapter 1 Songs Are:

There's A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood

I'm a Survivor by Reba

Stand by Rascal Flatts

Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts

Chapter 2 Songs Are:

The Call by Regina Skeptor

Voice by Celtic Woman

This is Home by Switchfoot

The Call by Celtic Woman

Hope this helps anybody who was asking about the songs!

~Sleepless_in_New York


End file.
